sexually colorblind
by sakura27
Summary: Shiki is confused about his sexuality Ichijo is all or a vampire that just got a new Manga book that happen to be a yaoi rated M for future lemon.


Monday March 5th

I got back from a a photo shoot late last night I wanted to sit down but Ichijo wanted me to read his manga with him I wish I could've spent time with him and he his rock hard ass no wait what am I thinking I can't be in love with him yet, Of course it would make total sense I mean at his birthday party I purposely cut his finger for a taste of sweet sweet blood. I'm really confused now that midterms are going on and I finally got my paper in a typical lauded by my reading to much into it my sexuality is the least of my worries right now; work keeps getting piled up classes are getting more irritating well I got a go bye for now Shiki

Shiki I got a new manga book I was hoping we could read it together. Came a familiar voice on and not now I guess I'll just have to go talk to him Shiki carefully put his diary in his desk drawer and walked down stairs to see possibly the love of his life; all right I'm coming God between you and Rima I don't think I'll ever get some peace and quiet today _dammit now I'm lying to myself I might as well just tell straight off the bat. _Okay I'm here with the new manga book called? Gravitation volume 1. It's a yaoi I thought you'd like to read it with me plus I have to tell you something huge. What is it _dammit better not be telling me he's gay I haven't even come out the closet yet but I might soon._ Shiki I'm in love with you and I wanted fill the whole moon doorm.

**Shiki's POV**

oh God now the this is even more awkward I can't come out just yet but this is killing me oh well I'm not really anyway I'll go get a snack good thing I have a some pocky in my desk drawer.

**Meanwhile outside **

all right girls its way past curfew go back to your dorms now it's almost night and you know what that means so let's get going I'm in a bad mood anyway. _Why does zero always do this to me at twilight I can't hold all the girls back on my own why did my Period Have to start today. _We can all see what you're doing Yuki you want the night class all to yourself stop taking advantage of the fact that your the the headmasters daughter. For the last time this is my job you try being on the disciplinary committee during midterms. _Every week I get the same shit for the girls there are even jealous of this new bracelet I got from the headmaster my life really sucks. _Creek morning girls I heard you loud and clear from the dorm came a familiar voice. **You girls get your asses back to that dorm now**finally he's here what the hell zero your always late I had to run an errand for the headmaster and I had to pick these up. I know the blood tablets. _Dammit this is going to be a long week._

**Petrol**

how's your hero and are of the gay couple behaving in not making out in class again? Kanime is just fine he's behaving as always; and don't be such a homophobe zero so no yaoi action yet cut it out as far as we know he hasn't come out the closet yet even though it's painfully obvious _who vampires could be homosexuals I mean there_ holy shit Shiki is looking at Ichijo and jacking off again Yuki pulled out her walkie-talkie and paged the teacher the teacher pager went off to reveal three words **code crimson to rainbow **well now we have something interesting to tell the fan girls scoffed zero and for the first time in her life she saw zero collapse to the ground in hysterical laughter. Cut it out zero.

**In the classroom**

Shiki cut it out I just received a page from the disciplinary committee if you if you incest on continue this behavior I suggest you wait tell your in the dorm or at least tell him how you feel it's not that I just don't even know if I'm very well all continue on with the lecture two hours passed finally class dismisse

**the Moon dorm**

president Kanime and vice president Ichijo were having a conversation about sexuality and their crushes (just imagine a bunch of teenage girls at a slumber party minus the nail painting) Ichijo finally said I'm going to the kitchen to make chocolates for Shiki. Ichijo went to the kitchen got out some blood tablets and chocolate sauce carefully coded each tablet in chocolate sauce but not before borrowing Rimas blow dryer after he finished he took a little box and put them in after returning Rimas blow dryer he went up to Shiki's room to see his crash writing in his diary; He carefully set the box of chocolate next to his crash and smiled enjoy my chocolate after that Shiki looked up all to get his lips captured by VP Ichjijo I know how you feel and I feel the same way; he said teasing she key with his index finger though the moving it to his mouth biting it down enough to drop a teeny bit of blood after that sticking that bloody finger in Shikis mouth all well I'm dressing the crimson haired vampire placing kisses on his neck until will hold on a second are you trying to rape me again shot the the redheaded model to vice president of the Moon dorm?


End file.
